You Let Your Guard Down
by A True Albino Dragon
Summary: For my friend, CryingRosex3: Sometimes, romance takes more understanding, but less time. Sasuten. NEWLY EDITED.


Disclaimer: DONT OWN

Originally written about three years ago for CryingRosex3, came back and edited. :)

Much Love

* * *

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. – Carl Jung

* * *

Day I: Her Eyes. Meet his. They were acquainted instantly.

* * *

She was sitting under a tree, the autumn winds flowing around her. She didn't seem lonely, though she had no one with her. I walked by, trying to remember her name. She wasn't like the other girls, affiliated with boys. She was cheerful and fun, but serious and demanding. She was pretty, and seemed nice. I didn't know her personally, but I knew.

She looked at me, locking her eyes with mine. And she smiled. Not the fangirl smile, where it was pure joy from me looking at her, but just out of shear politeness, almost as if she was happy to see me. I knew I had seen her around now. Her smile. Her poise as she stood up. Her mysterious eyes as she walked towards me.

As if reading my mind, she spoke.

"My name is TenTen. Nice to meet you. I can tell you're a little confused," she laughed. "I'm on Team Gai."

Refusing to lose my demeanor to such an insolent comment, I declined her offered hand. "Likewise. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. I don't think anyone doesn't know you, Sasuke-san." She laughed.

She took my hand anyways, and shook it brief and strong. Also, the honorific she put on my name surprised me. This girl….was different.

"Would you care to join me for lunch?" She asked casually, motioning to her spot under the tree. "I have plenty of food."

"No, thank you," I said, surprised that she offered to share lunch after such a brief meeting.

"Okay!" She smiled, even if I declined. "I'll see you around Sasuke-san!"

I nodded, and began to walk away, but forgot something

"Just Sasuke." I stated, over my shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Don't call me Sasuke-san."

She smiled. "Sure thing, Sasuke."

* * *

Day II: Her Lunch. His company. They claim its nothing

* * *

"Denying it will only make it worse, but the fact that after the denial there is a realization makes it better." -Hannah Wong

* * *

I was eating next door to the Ramen Shop, where Team 7 was having lunch.

I saw Sasuke, but didn't say anything so it wouln't be awkward. He didn't look like he wanted to be there, though. His eyes darkened, despite the fact that they were black as night. He looked disgruntled.

Wondering why I noticed such a detail, I walked briskly past the tree in front of the restaurant and took a seat at the counter, looking around at the simple décor.

As a waitress came by to take my order, Sasuke entered into the restaurant and sat on the stool next to me.

"May I take your guys' order?" the waitress asked politely.

Even though we weren't together, neither of us corrected her, but he inclined his head, letting me order first.

"I'll have the gyoza and hot tea, please," I said, and handed over my menu.

"I will have the same," he said.

"Alright! It will be ready shortly." The waitress smiled and walked toward the kitchen with our orders.

We sat in a couple minutes of quiet silence, and I pulled at my hair. I thought about how stupid I was acting. I'm TenTen, for god sakes! I have to focus on being me and not chasing after the guy every girl in Konoha wants. Just act cool. Don't make him think that you think he's any superior than you are.

"Why aren't you eating next door with your team?" I blurted. The eloquence I had been trying to attain just went out the window. I could already feel the mortification creeping up my neck.

"My teammates are annoying," he replied. "I don't need to hear their arguments over pointless things."

I nodded. I would assume Naruto and Sakura to be a handful...

"Why are you here?" he asked. I was sure he was uncomfortable with our conversation, but I was glad he was making an effort.

"My teammates also are...difficult. And I just needed a lunch break anyways," I shrugged it off. Neji was being aloof, blowing me off to train with someone else, and God knows I wasn't going to go to Lee to get some training in…

He nodded. We slipped into silence. I couldn't tell if it was awkward or comfortable. Maybe somewhere in between, but I didn't feel to obligated to talk to Sasuke. So we just sat there, enjoying each other's company, I suppose.

I was trying to look anywhere but at him, and when I did lose and end up looking, I assumed he was trying to do the same. He had this alluring quality about him that made it hard for me to look away. I was ashamed. I would definitely prove that I was not inferior or entranced by the Uchiha.

Then our food arrived. I took a bite of my gyoza and smiled. Perfect. Sasuke must have noticed my smile and looked at me. He then took a bite of his own food. I could tell he liked it, but was being stoic.

"Do you come here often?" he suddenly asked.

I thought about it. "Yes, I suppose. I get tired of ramen sometimes, so I come here to get the best gyoza in town. How about you?"

He looked uncomfortable for a minute, but he was good at hiding his emotions so I couldn't really tell. "No, this is my first time in this place. I was going to just walk away from Naruto and Sakura, but I saw you come in here so I gave it a try." He tried to shrug it off.

I nodded, and smiled politely. It was a bit of a comfort to not be the only one trying to make an effort to be cool. I couldn't help but admit it was kind of cute, even though I dismissed the idea immediately after it popped into my mind. Throughout the rest of lunch, I would occasionally start a brief conversation, but we would lapse into somewhat comfortable silence.

When he finished, he waited for me to drink the last of my tea. He paid for me and I tried to say no, but he did anyway. Who knew the Uchiha to be a gentleman?

When we exited the restaurant, I had an idea.

"Hey Sasuke," I asked. He looked at me. "Would you wanna train tomorrow? I mean if it's not too much trouble, but if you're training with your team, its fine."

Could I sound any more desperate? I swear I've been losing my cool.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "My team and I aren't doing anything. So I can train with you." I couldn't tell if he wanted to or not, but I smiled anyway.

"Okay! Meet me at my team's training ground at nine o'clock?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited.

He nodded, and headed to meet his team who was waiting for him. I turned and walked the other the direction, but couldn't help overhearing...

"Hey, teme! Who was that girl? Were you on a date with her or something?"

WHACK!

"Naruto! Sasuke wouldn't date a girl like her!"

"Dobe, it was just TenTen. It wasn't a date."

Even if it hurt me slightly, I didn't take notice. I don't like him like that. I'm not going to be another one of those girls.

By then I reached my training grounds, where I saw Neji.

"Where were you, Ten Ten?" he asked dismissively, but I could tell he was worried.

"I was eating lunch with Sasuke," I explained. Wait. Why did I mention Sasuke?

"The Uchiha?" His words leaked coldness, but his eyes showed slight hurt.

"C'mon, Neji. It wasn't a date or anything. C'mon, let's spar. You owe me one."

I ended the conversation with that, and disappeared into the trees to prepare my attack.

* * *

Day III: She tricks. He falls. They both end up blushing mad.

* * *

"You can't be sexist. Feminist, however, is okay when you deal with fighting a girl." -Alyssa Brooks

* * *

The next day, I had arrived at the designated spot TenTen set. I got there just ten seconds after nine. She was there waiting, sitting on a fallen tree, polishing her weapons.

She seemed hurt, and lonely, but showed no signs. I've known people like that, who hide their emotions trying not to bring others down. Not like Sakura or Ino, who were just loud and gregarious, but TenTen was acting, trying to bring happiness to others. Yesterday, when I told her I would train with her, she smiled, but I could tell she was unsure. But I also think...

"Hey Sasuke!" Ten Ten got up from her seat, breaking my thoughts. "How long have you been here? I hope not too long! I seem to zone out sometimes..." She smiled sheepishly, but not in an unsophisticated, goofy way, more of a delicate apology.

"Not long. I was just waiting for you to finish," I replied with slight kindness. I wondered why I was talking like this...I hadn't known the girl for over 3 days. But somehow, it was just normal, just natural.

She smiled. I think she noticed the tone.

"Okay then! Would you like to spar first? To familiarize us with the strengths and weaknesses of the other?" TenTen spoke matter-of-factly.

I nodded. She's trying to impress me, like I'm trying to impress her.

Wait. Did I just think that? No matter. The spar has already begun.

I jumped back a safe distance, as TenTen brought out her scrolls.

She summoned three shuriken, placing one in each of the nooks between her fingers. She launched herself into the trees and aimed them at me.

I dodged easily, seeing that she was only using them as a diversion to summon more and more weapons. This could get tricky...

All at once, weapons came flooding at me, faster and faster. I made a shadow clone, and ran into the trees.

When the weapons struck the ground hitting nothing but grass, she smiled. Then she disappeared, too. My eyes widened slightly. She used a bunshin, too. I quickly activated my Sharingan, looking around for her in the trees.

Then I spotted her. She was on a tree across the field, looking for me. Luckily, I spotted her first. I used my fireball jutsu, and nine came at her at once, guaranteed to hit their mark.

And they did, square on.

She screamed in pain, the fire burning her skin. She fell from the tree, her body limp. I was already running.

Just in time, I caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were closed, her breath ragged, but her skin, her skin wasn't burned. I took in a silent gasp. It was a trap!

Just then she opened her eyes, stared at me, and kicked me in the jaw, making me fly backward and land on the ground hard enough to damage my back and shoulder blades. I stared at the sky in defeat as she hopped over and smiled. The match had ended.

She smiled in triumph as I pulled myself to my feet very slowly. Even if it was a dirty trick, it wasn't her fault that I fell for it.

"You let your guard down, Sasuke," she stated. "Although it was a good try. Maybe you should go see a medic, and try and get that back off yours healed."

Having nothing to say to her smugness, I asked, "Same time tomorrow?" I wanted revenge, and I wanted to get off the subject of "me" as soon as possible.

Her eyes gave away her excitement, even if her mouth curved up in a slight cocky smirk. "Sure, Sasuke! How about we practice at your training grounds tomorrow?"

I just nodded again, as an answer and a farewell, but then I stopped.

"Ten Ten," I said.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to blush just because we're going to train tomorrow."

Even though I didn't turn around, I knew the blush on her face grew.

"Well, you don't have to blush because you lost to a girl."

I shrugged. Fair enough. I headed back through the dense forest, thinking of nothing but her, and how...or if...we were an 'us' or 'just friends.' I dismissed the thought quickly, but I may have to test that tomorrow…

* * *

Day IV: Her demise. His boldness. Their sparks fly.

* * *

"I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day..." S club 7 "Dream Come True"

* * *

Oh man it's time to go! I grabbed my gear and left my tiny apartment, locking it up and heading out. I ran past the trees in front of the building, causing them the leaves to flutter.

It was the day after our spar. Somehow, even though I had only met Sasuke, I felt we were...not friends, but more? I shook my head. What a thought! Me, the girl who was determined to not fall for the guy, finally realized feelings for him? I practically scoffed. I needed to get my head on straight.

I was walking to the training grounds, ready to wait for Sasuke. He would probably be a little late, by a minute or so, and here I was, five minutes early, but still about three minutes from the designated spot of our rendezvous. I sighed. Maybe I should get more sleep, or walk slower…

As I walked, I thought about Sasuke. He was so interesting. His eyes darkened or lightened depending on his mood and he was an intense fighter and didn't like to lose. He was always determined and tried not to show his emotions. He didn't like to talk, but he made an effort to impress others. He's just as insecure as I am, and yet he pulls it off as the utmost perfection. I can't believe I'm falling for Uchiha Sasuke like all his other fangirls. I sighed again. This is so complicated! At least were kind of friends, but not really...we're acquaintances, but more than that. What are we?

I was so frustrated with myself, and determined to just leave, but I had arrived. And to my surprise, Sasuke was already there. Two minutes early and all.

I cocked an eyebrow for a second, but then smiled my cheerful smile.

"Okay! What do you want to do first?" I asked. Just being polite. I knew the answer already. It would be a...

"Spar," Sasuke replied. I smirked. Predictable.

"But," he said. "We only use taijutsu. No weapons, or ninjutsu or gengutsu." Wasn't expecting that...

"Okay! I accept your challenge! Are you ready to get your butt whooped again Sasuke?" I asked, determined to defeat him and the feelings that accompanied him.

"We'll see about that," he stated bluntly, and got into his fighting stance.

I did the same and I smiled. I'll go easy on him like the last spar. No use breaking a sweat.

I ran at him throwing a punch to his stomach. He dodged easily, like I expected, and jumped into the air. I quickly jumped too, spinning around and kicking him on his shoulder. But he saw it, and my eyes widened as he spun himself away from my reach and my own momentum sent me tumbling to the ground. He landed gracefully on his feet. Okay, no more Ms. Nice Girl.

I landed with and "oof" on my feet, shocking my body. Sasuke came at me with a punch, aiming to hit me straight on my jaw. I ducked, and with all the strength I had left in my body, kicked his legs out from under him. He put his hand on the ground to change his momentum and push himself back up. At least it gave me enough time to stand up and plan my next move…

He stood up again, ready to attack me. I was expecting him to run at me, but instead he jumped into the air. I heard myself gasp as he landed behind me and pushed me against a tree. I was going to escape, but suddenly something happened. And I lost all awareness.

He kissed me, making me lose control of my body and mind.

Before my mind could register it, I kissed back. All the tension, all of my fear, all of me poured from my lips into him, because if I managed to remember that the kiss was probably a diversion, I would cry.

When he pulled away, I looked anywhere but at him.

"I win," he whispered in my ear. "You let your guard down."

I tried to fight back, but whether I was trying to fight Sasuke or my tears was unknown. "That was dirty."

"So was your trick yesterday."

"So the kiss meant nothing?"

He hesitated. I think he really cared about me and didn't want to hurt me, but didn't feel the same way I did. But Sasuke Uchiha is full of surprises.

"Only if you want it to," he replied, turning my head so my eyes met liquid pools of onyx. He wasn't lying.

And so I kissed him again, tears streaming down my face in confusion, happiness, chaos, and fear. I don't think anyone else could make me feel so many emotions at one time.

Day V: She's sneaking. He's skulking. They are caught.

"By plucking her petals, you do not gather the beauty of the flower." -Rabindranath Tagore

They met at TenTen's training grounds the next day. Sasuke kissed her softly, and was expecting just a small kiss back. That is, until she grabbed his collar and kissed him full on. When she finally pulled away, his head was spinning. She blushed slightly, and asked what Sasuke wanted to do, expecting another spar or something, but he instead pulled her arm toward the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked, struggling under his grip, a little nervous with so much attention so fast.

"You'll see," he replied. Even if this was a boyfriend like thing to do, he pulled it off as extremely stoic.

TenTen rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. Maybe she could get use to this.

They ran though the town, and even though TenTen was nervous about everyone seeing them, she honestly didn't care. She realized that all of her inhibitions were based on how everyone would see her, including her view of herself. Maybe she didn't know much about Sasuke, but how much did all those people who gossiped about him really know either? She was willing to take the chance to get to know him, no matter what his reputation as the stoic hottie of the village may affect how others saw her. If they were going to judge her, they didn't really know who she was either.

When Sasuke stopped running, they had reached a very dense and moist part of the forest, almost like a jungle. And when he pulled away a thick leaf, there was a beautiful waterfall.

It was a soft blue green, with its water looking as smooth as glass. It made a soft flowing sound as it poured into a lagoon below. The perfect scenery almost seemed too unreal, too perfect. It sparkled as the sun's rays hit its surface, making TenTen's eyes sparkle as well. Of all the clichés Sasuke could have come up with, TenTen would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the notion at least a little.

As she awed at the sight in front of her, Sasuke walked toward the fields surrounding the waterfall. He then set them ablaze, turning the waterfall even more radiant then before, as it mirrored the fire on its watery surface.

TenTen was even more in wonder than before, and her mouth was agape. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her face. Being able to share something you like with someone you like is truly amazing. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice TenTen reaching over and-

SPLASH!

Ten Ten burst out laughing as Sasuke resurfaced, his hair clinging to his head like a wet cat. He was so soaked that TenTen almost felt bad. Almost, but not quite.

"Ha ha! Sasuke! You look so-"

SPLASH!

"AH! Sasuke!" She glared at him when she came up. He was smirking.

"Oh? You wanna go?" TenTen said. She splashed Sasuke, and the water hit him so hard he fell under the surface.

As TenTen was laughing again, Sasuke splashed her back, making her choke on the water. She glared as he smirked, and thus the fight began.

After the umpteenth round of splashing, they got out of the waterfall. TenTen squeezed out the water in her hair, as Sasuke sat on a rock, trying to have the sun dry him off.

"What are we going to do?" TenTen suddenly asked.

"Hn?"

"About us."

"What about 'us?'" Sasuke raised an inquisitive brow.

"Not everyone is going to approve, of you know, 'us.' Do you mind?" TenTen asked. She looked confident, but there was apprehension in her eyes.

Sasuke stood and kissed her, making her forget her worries as he pulled her back to the village.

He walked her to her apartment, and kissed her goodbye. She blushed as she entered her small dwelling and he turned and walked away right into Hyuga Neji.

"Hyuga," Sasuke stated.

"Uchiha," Neji answered coldly. "I saw you...with TenTen."

"So?" Sasuke said calmly. "What is it to you?"

"You don't even know TenTen," Neji's eyes showed hurt, but he tried to mask it. "How could she like you so quickly?"

"Do you even know TenTen?" Sasuke asked, suddenly growing cold at the questioning of their relationship.

"Of course I do!" Neji scoffed. "Shes on my team, Uchiha. Of course I know her. I know her _best._ Better than you anyway."

Sasuke was becoming angry. "Do you know how she's always alone even when shes with someone? How she's always polite, trying to impress others? How insecure she is? Have you ever imagined that she is may have been hurt, but she smiles anyway? How she's always trying to think of others before herself? That she has a sharp tongue and mind but a soft heart? Have you ever even tried to understand what she goes through?"

Neji was taken aback at Sasuke's words. Some of the things Sasuke said Neji knew, but others he didn't. Even if he knew them, it was surprising how much Sasuke had learned about TenTen even after a week.

Sasuke responded before Neji could open his mouth. "No, Hyuga. Even if you knew, she will never be more of than a training object to you, and even if you like her, she will be nothing more than an object of affection. You could never see her as the true person she really is."

Sasuke walked away briskly. Neji stood there for a minute, in awe, but soon walked away.

And neither of the two boys saw TenTen, peering through a crack in her door, at the fight they just had. She turned and sat down, her back against the wall, shock written all over her face.

* * *

Day VI: She confesses. He understands. They grow closer and more trouble arises.

* * *

"No one listens in a world where everyone hears." Aaron McIlhenny

* * *

Sasuke came to TenTen's apartment the next day, and when he knocked on the door, she looked through the peephole, and opened the door, launching herself into his arms.

"I heard you talking to Neji yesterday," she said quietly into his shoulder as he held her.

Sasuke tensed. He didn't know how to answer. Hearing his silence, she went on.

"I know I shouldn't have listened but...but..." TenTen tried to hide her emotion as she tried to speak as eloquently as possible.

And Sasuke prepared for the worst. What if the things he said were upsetting her? He really had just made inferences on some of these things. But how wrong could he be?

"...but how could you figure me out so fast?" she said at last, frustration and shock showing through her attempts at masking her voice.

He didn't have a response. He just held her, and when he pulled away, he kissed her, softly, but firmly, letting her know that it didn't really matter.

She pulled away, blushing like always, but there was some sadness behind her eyes at the thought of Neji. However, it went away as quickly as it came and she smiled.

"C'mon! Let's go out!" TenTen said cheerily, pulling Sasuke along.

Sasuke tried to glare at the fact she was pulling him by the hand through the village, but he was smirking. TenTen then suddenly stopped.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, letting go of his hand.

"I don't know," Sasuke stated bluntly. "You were the one who wanted to go out."

TenTen scoffed. "I guess so. Hey! How about my friend's restaurant? It's really good and pretty cheap."

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't have much experience in the dining area. "Sure."

TenTen's face brightened, and not like how it usually does, but somewhere in between joy and relief. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and began walking in the direction of the restaurant while she held his hand.

The restaurant, called Sealed, was run by a small family. They gave Sasuke and TenTen a table in the back so they wouldn't be disturbed.

After they ordered, TenTen began to talk.

"How did you figure all of that out?"

"Just observed you over the past few days," Sasuke stated casually.

"Hm..." Ten Ten took a sip of her tea. "You almost sound like a stalker, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, and kissed her again, knowing it would make her shut up.

After lunch, they went to do some training. It was a nice day out, and Sasuke couldn't help but hold himself a little higher when TenTen was around, holding his hand. They made small conversation on the way over.

When they did reach Team 7's training grounds, however, things didn't seem as prospective as they had been before.

Standing right in the middle of the grounds, staring at TenTen and Sasuke's linked hands, was Sakura Haruno.

"Oh...My...God..." Sakura could barely breathe. "TenTen...Sasuke...Oh my God..."

TenTen counted down in her head. '3...2...1...'

"TENTEN HOW COULD YOU BE WITH SASUKE! HES MINE! WHAT HAPPENED! SASUKE! WHY HER?" Sakura continued her angry rant until familiar words hit TenTen's ears...

"You don't even know Sasuke-" said Sakura. TenTen flashed back-

'You don't even know TenTen'

TenTen's eyes narrowed.

"Do you even know Sasuke?" TenTen interrupted, unlinking her hands with Sasuke's and stepping forward.

"Of course I do," Sakura stopped talking and then laughed. "We're on the same team if you didn't notice."

TenTen's voice turned to pure ice. "Do you know how his eyes darken and lighten with his moods? How he's an intense fighter and has so much determination to prove himself? How he doesn't like to loose and how he has to work extra hard to surpass a goal? How he tries not to show his emotions, but he's still so insecure like me? Do you know what it's like to truly see Sasuke for who he is?" TenTen wasn't shouting, but the words did their job.

Sakura was taken aback. She hadn't thought about it that much. How could this girl know so much about Sasuke when Sakura only saw him with her once this week?

TenTen turned around and said, "Sasuke isn't just a pretty face, or a prize to be fought over. He's a person, not a god. He's only human."

Sasuke watched how this scene had unfolded in front of him. She truly understood him, not like Sakura or one of his fangirls who wanted to know what he liked, or what he wanted. She saw beyond that. And for the first time in a while, Sasuke smiled. A pure genuine smile that displayed his emotions instead of covering them.

TenTen walked back to Sasuke and looked at his smile. She reflected his smile with her own, and she kissed him. It didn't matter if Sakura was there or not, because to both of them, the only thing that mattered to them was each other.

* * *

Day VII: She knows. He leave. They understand.

* * *

"Don't fall, Just be who you are, It's all that we need in our lives..." -Goo Goo Dolls "Before It's Too Late"

* * *

When TenTen woke up the next morning and was making breakfast, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and saw no one there. However, there was a note on the door.

'TenTen,

I'm preparing for a mission today. I'm leaving tomorrow at sunrise, but meet me by your training grounds at midnight so I can see you before I leave... Don't worry.'

It was not signed, but TenTen knew who it was. She folded the note and slipped it in her pocket, just in case. She smiled to herself as she continued on with her day, preparing to go off and train, even if she couldn't concentrate.

She sparred with Neji and lost. He was also even more cold that usual, but somehow it felt like he was trying to understand her. TenTen also ran into Sakura, who was still pretty annoyed about yesterday, but TenTen believed she understood, too.

TenTen's day seemed pointless without Sasuke around, but she still got a lot done. She went to bed early, and set her alarm for 11:30 that night.

When the alarm rang, she was already up, redoing her hair and putting on her clothes. She still had the note tucked in her pocket. She put on her shoes, opened her door, and let the night engulf her. She was running, and she didn't know what time it was, but she wanted to see Sasuke. Not like she hadn't seen him in a long time, it just disrupted the routine that had seemed to set itself this week by not seeing him.

She didn't stop running until she reached her training grounds, eyes scanning the area for any traces of him. When she didn't see anything for about five minutes, she dropped her head. Maybe he couldn't make it, Maybe he forgot, Maybe he-

Suddenly there was a presence behind her, and she turned around quickly, only to be caught in a kiss.

When they broke apart, she hugged him and whispered, "I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Why would you doubt me?" Sasuke said in turn.

"I don't know," she sighed into his shirt. "It feels silly of me to do so now."

Sasuke just held her. He would miss her. He wasn't in love with her, or anything like that, but understanding was the first step toward it. And TenTen understood everything about him.

"How long are you gone?" she asked, clutching the back of his shirt. "I mean, on your mission of course."

"I don't know," he stated plainly. "That's the reason I wanted to see you."

"Where are you going?" TenTen felt overprotective now, but she wanted to know just in case.

"To retrieve something from Suna," Sasuke pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Hn," TenTen looked up at the stars, feeling indifferent now. She knew he would come back, because he had to, or else...or else...well, she didn't want to think what would happen then.

Sasuke looked up too, and pulled her down onto the grass. They stared up toward the stars until TenTen fell asleep.

The next morning, TenTen woke up in a bed that was not her own. It smelled familiar, but she couldn't figure it out. She felt around for something recognizable, but nothing was there. Then she found another note.

'TenTen,

You fell asleep while we were watching the stars. You are in my room and were sleeping in my bed. No need for alarm. Breakfast is on the table and you can stay as long as desired. I will miss you.'

TenTen sighed. He was gone. She missed him already. Even though she wished he was here, being near something of his was comforting. So she laid back down on his bed and fell asleep again, dreaming of this past week's events, reliving the moments, reliving the confusion, reliving the insecurities.

But in the end, sometimes you have to take risks, let your guard down, and treasure the moments you have.


End file.
